Auto-Automaton
In the Sonic the Hedgehog ''comics from Archie Comics, '''Auto-Automatons '''are robots created to appear identical to Mobians. Originally designed by Dr. Robotnik, the Auto-Automatons were used as infiltrators to gather information from different Freedom Fighter cells across Mobius. Appearances ''Princess Sally Mini-Series The first Auto-Automaton was based on Princess Sally Acorn and was programmed to deceive Geoffrey St. John, then the captain of the Royal Underground. The real Sally and her Freedom Fighter trainees discovered the copy and destroyed it, as well as the factory that built the robots. ''Sonic the Hedgehog #28-#29: Growing Pains'' During a solo adventure, Tails discovered a female fox by the name of Fiona on a small deserted island. He fell in love with Fiona only to discover that she was really a robot and that the island itself was a giant Roboticizer. Robotnik ordered the android to stop Tails from escaping and she attempted to drown him, but the sea water surrounding the island caused her to quickly rust and become paralyzed. The Endgame Saga While the Freedom Fighters were on the Floating Island to retrieve the Sword of Acorns from Knuckles, King Maximillian Acorn - who had recently been rescued from the Zone of Silence - was replaced by an Auto-Automaton double. When the FF returned to Knothole, they found their king miraculously healed of the crystallization effect of the Zone, not suspecting that it was in fact one of Robotnik's spies. Later, when Sonic was framed for the apparent murder of Princess Sally, the copy of King Max sentenced Sonic to life at the Devil's Gulag. With Sonic gone, the robot signaled Dr. Robotnik's forces with Knothole's location and the village was quickly occupied. No longer needing the Max replica, Robotnik triggered its self-destruct protocol and the Freedom Fighters were shocked to see the replica's head fly off its body. Robo-Dyne Industries A new line of Auto-Automaton infiltrators would be produced following Dr. Eggman's rise to power. A copy of Tommy Turtle was created and was assigned to meet with Sonic in Old Megaopolis to discuss information regarding Eggman's apparent success in counteracting the Bem's de-roboticization effect on the planet. This information was in fact fraudulent, but Sonic - after saving Tommy from the roboticized Fearsome Foursome (which were really constructs and not Robians) - takes Tommy back to Knothole as a new member of the Freedom Fighters. One night, the infiltrator activated a drill on its arm and tried to kill Sonic as he slept. Sonic's father Jules managed to stop the robotic imposter, but was severely damaged in the process. Uncle Chuck examines the Auto-Automaton's body and discovers a chip imprinted with the name of the manufacturer: Robo-Dyne Industries, a factory located in New Megaopolis, the capital of the Eggman Empire. The Freedom Fighters later infiltrate the factory where they find that hundreds of Auto-Automatons are being built, including copies of themselves. Sonic and co. successfully fend off the copies and SWATbot guards and manage to rescue the real Tommy and destroy the factory. ''Sonic Universe: Scrambled'' When Snively enacts his plan to rescue the Iron Queen, he has several Auto-Automaton duplicates of himself stationed aboard the Death Egg Mk.II to distract Dr. Eggman's troops while he makes his escape. When Eggman catches on to Snively's plan, he orders his new Egg-Swat Badniks to capture Snively, which find him on every deck. As the copies announce their surrender as they are each caught, they self-destruct. Eggman would later use one of these fakes after capturing the Iron Queen to trick her into thinking that Snively was by her side while the doctor gave her control of her own Dark Egg Legion chapter. The real Snively was locked away in a Prison Egg capsule, where Eggman intended to keep him for the rest of his life. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Androids Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Robots